<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красный, как коммунистический Китай by jana_nox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222038">Красный, как коммунистический Китай</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox'>jana_nox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретив Джексона, Джинен начинает видеть цвета.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красный, как коммунистический Китай</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265849">Red Like Communist China</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr">hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Встретив Джексона, Джинен начинает видеть цвета. Вначале он даже не понимает, что происходит, потому что снег за окном белый, его школьная форма черная, а его карандаш серого цвета. Но потом он моргает и пялится, и моргает снова, так что его мозг наконец-то фиксирует тот факт, что <i>на самом деле</i> карандаш зеленый. Он пишет серым, а вот сам карандаш очень-очень зеленый.</p><p>“Твою мать!” — кричит его мозг. И Джинену хочется повторять вслед за ним. Желание прокричать эти же самые слова вслух очень, очень сильное, но все-таки здравый смысл его пока не покинул. Скорее всего учитель порыва не оценит, даже если таким образом он всего лишь хочет выразить эмоции, охватившие его после прочтения о великих деяниях Ли Сунсина.</p><p>Костюм на учителе, кстати, темно-синий, а учебник истории слепит своей цветастой обложкой. Рюкзак Джексона (Джексон случайно задевает его ногой, и тот приземляется опасно близко к ноге Джинена) красный. Как коммунистический Китай, в немом восхищении решает Джинен. Смешно, ведь практически никто не представляет, как именно выглядит красный цвет, но при этом все знают, что коммунизм красный. Магия!</p><p>Джинен упускает свой изначальный шанс покричать о наконец-то открывшихся ему цветах, и после он довольно быстро берет себя в руки. К концу урока он уже совершенно спокоен, вот только продолжает пялиться Джексона. Но наблюдать за Джексоном забавно, так что Джинена никто не осудит. Во-первых, он новенький, а во-вторых, такой активный. Реально. Очень активный. Джинен никогда не думал, что люди могут совершить столько дел и поговорить с таким количеством народа в первый же день в новой школе. На его месте Джинен бы просто сидел в углу и наблюдал; он уверен, что Джебом бы поступил также. Но Джексон прыгает вокруг, задает вопросы всем и обо всем и просто-напросто ведет себя восторженно.</p><p>Наверняка, он тоже начал видеть цвета. Джексон поди и не знал, что его рюкзак того же цвета, что и флаг его страны. Или знал? Куча магазинов помечают цвета в описании товара, не то что большинство их не видит. Многие различают. Одна из джиненовых сестер (бесявая сестра) видит цвета, сколько себя помнит: оказывается, ее соулмейт был с ней в одной группе в детском саду. Проблемка в том, что она до сих пор не уверена, кто именно это был, потому что дети познакомились одновременно, плюс толпа учителей, персонала — все вместе. Cправедливо, что ты не теряешь способность, когда соулмейт покидает твою жизнь, верно? Было бы странно вернуться обратно к оттенкам серого просто потому, что кто-то взял и переехал в другую страну или даже если родители это за них решили? Взять, к примеру, Джексона. Конечно же, это классно с точки зрения Джинена, что они так решили, но у Джексона мог быть китайский соулмейт среди его одноклассников в коммунистическом (красном!) Китае. Нет, только логично и честно, что необходимости проводить вместе всю жизнь нет.</p><p>Хотя Джинен был бы не против. Провести всю жизнь с Джексоном кажется отличной идеей.</p><p>— Ты что, влюбился нафиг? — спрашивает Джебом, когда они сидят на детских качелях на площадке. “Разумеется, нет,” думает Джинен и именно это говорит Джебому в ответ, чтобы тот не выглядел так, будто ему противно от одной только мысли. Джебом сейчас в своей нон-конформистской стадии, когда он отрицает все, что принято считать ценным. Цвета он тоже отрицает.</p><p>Джинену нравится считать себя умнее, потому что он отрицает только бесполезные вещи. На самом деле он влюблен — просто не в Джексона, точно не в него, он влюблен в кое-кого другого, и теперь знает, что этот кое-кто носит очень серый мягкий свитер. И он серый не потому, что это вся палитра, которую Джинен видит, — этот серый, как написанные тем карандашом слова.</p><p>Но Джексон ему тоже нравится, очень нравится. Просто не романтически, но это не делает чувства Джинена к Джексону менее важными. Вместо этого ему хочется проводить с ним время, и он всегда счастлив, когда Джексон показывает, что ему нравится быть с Джиненом в ответ. Джебом может ревновать, сколько хочет, но на самом деле он тоже хорошо знает, что Джинен тоже любит с ним тусоваться. Не то чтобы, если Джинен не против провести всю свою жизнь с Джексоном, он вдруг хочет делать это без Джебома. Джебому запрещается уходить, Джинен называл его хеном со времен их первого песочного замка, который они построили на этой самой площадке, не для того, чтобы тот внезапно перестал быть его другом.</p><p>Есть только одна тупая проблема, которая периодически грызет Джинена изнутри.</p><p>Он так и не сказал Джексону, что они соулмейты. Джексон тоже ему ничего об этом не говорил. Конечно, они могут продолжать замечательно общаться всю жизнь, но Джинена все равно это чешет. Иногда. Немного. Как комарик. Комарики бывают очень раздражающими, спросите Доуна из шестого класса.</p><p>Вначале Джинен пытался убедить себя, что, возможно, это даже не Джексон. Может, это кто-то, с кем они вместе ехали на автобусе по дороге в школу, и, на выходе Джинен просто не заметил тогда, что автобус был светло-зеленым. Случается, он тупит, Джебом может предоставить вам миллиарды доказательств (Джебом еще тупее, и у Джинена доказательств больше). Это мог быть кто-то на улице. Кто-то незнакомый в магазине, где Джинен как обычно покупал кофейное молоко.</p><p>Джинен довольно быстро понял, что все это звучит невероятно глупо, как будто он не хочет, чтобы Джексон был его соулмейтом. Этого неправда, к тому же его первые цвета появились сразу после того, как учитель представил классу Джексон Вана и сказал, что тот переехал из Китая. Этот Джексон Ван из Китая — его соулмейт, это точно, и Джинену это нравится, так что убеждать самого себя, что дело обстоит каким-то другим образом, совершенно бессмысленно.</p><p>Вместо этого он думает, почему Джексон никогда об этом с ним не разговаривал. К сожалению, Джексон поднимает ту же самую проблему сразу после уроков, как только Джинен додумывается до ответа, поэтому выглядит, будто Джексон рассказал ему сам и Джинен не получает дополнительных баллов за свою логику или могучую эмпатию — как хотите. Все равно фиг ему, а не баллы.</p><p>— Я получил цвета в свой первый день здесь, — признается Джексон и с гордостью указывает на морковку в своем пибимпабе. — Оранжевый.</p><p>— У меня тоже есть цвета, — говорит Джинен как можно быстрее, так что Джексон не успеет почувствовать себя слишком важным и особенным. Джексон дуется мгновение, а потом продолжает свою мысль:</p><p>— Наверное, это был кто-то отсюда, но я понятия не имею, кто именно.</p><p>Вот оно. Та же самая ситуация, что у сестры Джинена. Он начал различать цвета в первый день новой школы, и бог знает, скольких людей он встретил. Джинен познакомился только с Джексоном, до этого он знал каждого чертового человека, с которым он разговаривал в тот день. Но Джексон определенно перездоровался с толпой людей в тот день. Особенно, если учесть, какой он светский мотылек.</p><p>— А что, если это — директор школы?</p><p>— Это я, — поправляет его Джинен почти из жалости, когда видит ужас в глазах Джексона. Никто не хочет быть соулмейтами с директором, даже если вам не нужно проводить всю жизнь вместе. Джексон, впрочем, никак на это не реагирует. Даже не кричит: “КАК МИНИМУМ ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ ДИРЕКТОР! БЛЕССД!”</p><p>— Это я, — неловко повторяет Джинен, и ложка Джексона падает на пол, так что ему больше нечем доесть пибимпаб. — Я получил цвета после того, как ты вошел в класс. Я посмотрел на карандаш, и он был зеленым.</p><p>— Откуда ты знал, что это зеленый, если до этого ты никогда не видел зеленый? — подозрительным тоном спрашивает Джексон. Джинен закатывает глаза на (белый с желтыми пятнами) потолок, что дает Джексону достаточно времени, чтобы украсть у него ложку. Ну, Джинен, по крайней мере, блессд, что Джексон не может спереть его острую еду.</p><p>— Учеба, — пожимает плечами Джинен. — Книжки, разговоры, воображение. Я просто знал.</p><p>Джексон рассказывает, как первые пару дней у него болела голова и как ему пришлось выучить названия цветов на трех языках одновременно. Джинен не чувствует разницы теперь, когда они в словах закрепили, что они соулмейты. Может, Джинену нужно пожить пару недель без того, чтобы его чесали большие секреты, которые он прячет от Джексона, чтобы почувствовать разницу. Он знает, что все станет лучше.</p><p>— Какой твой любимый цвет? — спрашивает Джексон.</p><p>— Красный, — немедленно отвечает Джинен. — Всегда был, даже до того, как я выяснил, что он такой же, как твой рюкзак. Я марксист.</p><p>— Тебе тринадцать, — видно, что Джексону очень сильно хочется его подразнить, но повод настолько лишает его дара речи, что он даже не может сделать это как следует.</p><p>— Марксизм не дискриминирует по возрасту, — отвечает Джинен. — И мне тринадцать с половиной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>